Being A Good Sport
by MidnightStarr
Summary: Bryan and Micheal join eachother for a morning coffee that turns into so much more after a trip to the baseball field. MichealxBryan,LEMON.


Bryan sighed deeply as he rushed along the sidewalk. It had just turned dawn, and there was still faintly a chill in the was around seven AM, and the BBA had called a meeting for it's beybladers about the next world championships. Bryan, being someone known to stay up incredibly late... Had forgotten about the meeting and stayed up until three, tuning Falborg and watching South Park on broadband.

As you could probably guess, he was

Drop.

Dead.

Tired.

And he needed coffee.

Badly.

Bryan quickened his pace and pulled his jacket a little tighter around him, as the Starbucks up ahead came into view. Starbucks was his weakness. Especially when he needed something to cover up the huge bags under his eyes. He sighed to himself, stepping inside and hearing the little bell above the door toll.

Normally, Starbucks was busy as hell, especially in the morning. But surprisingly, Bryan watched a man get handed his coffee, and then walk out, leaving Bryan the only customer in the store. The Russan shrugged. He wasn't complaining. Crowds were annoying. He stepped up to the counter.

"I'll have a Large Double Double." He said, rubbing the back of his neck and suppressing a yawn. The counter boy nodded, telling Bryan his price, and awaiting the beyblader to hand it over to him. Bryan did, then heard the bell above the door toll again as another customer walked in.

'So much for drinking my coffee in private...' He hissed in his mind, glancing behind him to see who it was.

Surprisingly...

"Bryan?" The cocky voice of the AllStarz' Micheal said. "Heh. Fancy that." Bryan sighed and turned.

"Good fucking morning." Micheal smirked at it, eyeing the bags under his friend's eyes.

"Looks like it is for you..." Bryan scoffed and turned to the cashier, taking his coffee, and sitting down at the nearest table. He didn't really appreciate Micheal's comments this early in the morning. He should still be sleeping, but no....

Micheal walked forward and ordered the same thing as Bryan, then leant against the counter as he watched the Russian drink his coffee. He laughed a little inside when Bryan darted back quickly from the hot impact of the first sip. Soon, Micheal swung his head to get a bit of hair out of his eyes, took his own coffee, and joined Bryan at his table.

"Ya don't mind do you?" Micheal asked, pulling out a seat. Bryan shrugged.

Micheal was somebody, at least.

"You look really tired." The AllStar said, taking a sip of his coffee but predicting the hot temperature. Once again, Bryan shrugged.

"It's fucking seven in the goddamn morning, what do you expect?" Micheal chuckled.

"Nothing less than that from you, Bryan." They both nodded and took another sip of their coffee, looking out the clear-glass windows of the store. "I think it's actually gonna be a warm day." Micheal continued. "Might be cold now, but then again, I don't feel it because I'm hot from baseball practice." Bryan... Smirked to himself in his head.

Sure, Bryan didn't particularly like Micheal... But the American _was _hot.

"Mm. Why did they make this goddamn meeting so friggen early??" Bryan complained, feeling around the warmth of his cup. It was Micheal's turn to shrug.

"I think it's because Tyson and Max are flying to Italy later, to judge a beyblading competition." The Russian nodded. Makes sense.

Bryan was so tired, he knew he needed that java pretty damn bad. He and Micheal had only been sitting down for about 10 minutes, and already, it was seven-thirty, and already, Bryan's coffee was more than half gone. He watched as Micheal felt around in his blazer pockets, then cursed.

"I must have left my baseball at the field.... I should go get it. It has my name on it, and if someone finds it I'll never get it back outside of an auction on Ebay." Bryan nodded, standing up as Micheal did. Micheal looked at him curiously. "You coming?" Bryan nodded.

"I guess. The field is on the way to the BBA anyhow." Micheal nodded. True.

"Then let's go." Soon the two boys left the Starbucks and headed the opposite direction Bryan had traveled from.

After about 5 minutes walking, they peered over a bank with bleachers to see the baseball field. Micheal normally would've run down to get it, being so athletic.

But this early in the morning? No friggen way. They both loped slowly down the hill, avoiding slipping on the dew covered grass. Micheal was right .It was beginning to warm up, and Bryan unzipped his jacket.

The two stopped by the dugout shed, and Micheal stepped down inside. Bryan followed lamely. The athlete picked up his ball, thankful at it still being there. The bats there were rent-a-bat, and chained, so Micheal didn't have to take it home or bring his own.

"Thank god it's still here." Micheal bounced the ball in his hand, while at the same time catching a glimpse of his watch. "It's only fifteen to eight... We've still got forty-five to kill."

...Dirty little temptations began to fill Bryan's mind instantly.

...It was warm... This dugout was super private....

Micheal turned around, and instantly felt the impact of Bryan's rough lips on his own.

"......." He broke the kiss. "...How did you know I was gay..?" Micheal asked, a decent amount of alarm in his green eyes. Bryan smirked, setting his coffee down on the dugout bench.

"I'm gay too you idiot. After awhile, you develop gay-dar." Micheal pulled a confused face.

"Gay-dar?" Bryan nodded, his hand beginning to stroke Micheal's tender cheek...

"It's like radar. Get it?" The All-Star slowly nodded, as he became lost in Bryan's lavender eyes.

Then, Micheal jumped for the opportunity, and pressed his lips hardly onto Bryan's. Bryan obliged, and began to pry Micheal's lips open with his tongue in a brutal manner. At the same time, Bryan's other hand gripped Micheal's muscled waist and began to force him over on the bench. Micheal groaned against Bryan's mouth, and his own hands began to tear and rip at Bryan's shirt and jacket.

The jacket fell to the floor, and then Bryan's shirt followed. The kiss broke and Bryan smirked.

"You're curious. That's good." With that, Bryan began to unbutton his pants...

Micheal watched, and swallowed the lump in his throat. Bryan watched him.

"Well, aren't you going to follow suit?" Bryan smirked, pulling down his baggy jeans and stepping out of the bundle. The floor was slightly cool under his feet, since the dugout was in shade of the rising sun. Micheal gulped, and from lying on the bench, he undid his belt as well, and shoved down the baggy jeans and kicked them off. Bryan licked his lips at the tan skin of Micheal's legs. "The shirt too, boy." Bryan smirked, beginning to lean over Micheal. Micheal slowly began to grow more confidant, and eagerly ripped off his shirt.

Bryan's grin widened. Without warning, he dove down to Micheal's chest.

Micheal was well-built, almost as built as himself.

'I guess sports have more purpose then I thought...' Bryan thought, as he began to trail pressured kissed down Micheal's moist chest. Bryan grinned again against the flesh. His little baseball player was sweating already.

And Bryan knew it wasn't the heat.

Without warning, the cold-er, hot Russian bit down onto Micheal's left nipple, and the AllStar gave a pained moan, squeezing his eyes shut tight. Bryan gently pulled at the dark pink flesh with his teeth, grinding it under his jaw, and reveling in Micheal's temporary pain. The brunette boy heaved his chest into Bryan's face, merely begging for the other to show some mercy and let go.

But Bryan was never the merciful type.

Still though, he did as Micheal seemed to ask, and released the now-red skin. Micheal uttered a small groan at it, drawing a smirk from Bryan. Soon the lilac-haired boy drew back and kissed Miicheal's temple.

"Take off those boxers." Bryan said. This time, Micheal nearly smirked.

That was no question. He was being told. So, Micheal listened to direction and pulled down his boxers, revealing his seven inch length, already hard and erect in all it's glory. Bryan licked his lips like earlier at the sight, and began his feverish kissing again, trailing them down Micheal's shining chest to the boy's awaiting cock.

Micheal moaned loudly when he felt Bryan's hot mouth nearly engulf his dick completely.

Not long after, Bryan began to move back and forth, using one of his hands to keep Micheal's chest and back stiff to the bench below him. Still, it never kept Micheal from his attempts to lean upward and watch his friend's moist mouth suck his cock.

Hey, this was his first time. He was allowed to be curious. And Bryan didn't complain. Bryan took a long inhale of Micheal's underground scent, and concentrated on the taste of his sweet cock.

Micheal felt heaven. His breath was quickening, and he fought back the want to thrust his hips into Bryan's face and cause his friend to nearly swallow his meat. A second later, and Bryan let his teeth gently graze Micheal's shaft. The second it make contact, Micheal could hold the need no longer and Bryan fought back a small gag. But this only heightened the Russian's pleasure.

His little toy was learning to stand up for himself. Interesting.

He let his teeth graze Micheal's shaft again, and his hand could no longer hold Micheal down as he gave a hearty moan and expelled his cum into Bryan's already-full throat. Bryan moaned a little at it, pulling back and licking away a small amount of spunk that was dripping down his chin. Micheal smirked up at him, sweat dripping across his forehead and between his thighs. Bryan smirked back down at him.

"Enjoy that?" Micheal nodded quickly, his fast breaths only slowing down minute by minute. Soon Micheal's hazel eyes fell on the large bulge in Bryan's boxers.

"Do you want me to...?" Micheal asked, his shaking hand reaching up and softly rubbing the cock through the silky fabric of Bryan's boxers. Bryan chewed his lip, but shook his head. Micheal smirked slightly as a wet spot grew on the fabric, and the tips of his fingers became damp with Bryan's pre-cum.

But the two had limited time. Bryan knew that. So, they'd better get right into the action.

"Take em off." Bryan commanded, watching as Micheal's hands spared no time in tugging the boxers down and letting Bryan's inch-longer cock fully erect comfortably. Next, Bryan gently grasped Micheal's throat, and began to push him back to lying down on the bench. But once Micheal was lying down, Bryan changed his mind.

"..Hm. Get up." Micheal did as he was told. Bryan put a hand on Micheal's back and bent the boy over, then pushed him forward so that his hands supported his torso over the bench. Bryan raised one leg and placed it on the bench, pushing Micheal's sweaty back down a little further. At the same time, he kissed the sweet skin, and nipped at it with his intimidating teeth. Micheal even uttered low sighs at that.

"..Are you ready?" Bryan asked, stroking his cock in his own hand before aligning himself with Micheal's ass. He felt the boy shiver, and swore he heard Micheal gulp.

"..I guess....." Bryan sighed. That meant no.

"I guess no one's ever fucked you before?" Micheal shook his head.

"I fucked a guy in my hotel in Amsterdam. But I've never been the one down bottom." Bryan smirked at his nervousness.

"Well I'm not gonna lie; It hurts like a bitch for the first while. But you just hold tight as I warm you up." Micheal was going to ask what he meant, before he felt a finger driven into his tight hole.

He gasped loudly, that later changed into a moan, and his arms quivered.

"Relax." Bryan eased, moving his present finger up and down in the tight slot, before inserting his second." You need to calm down and stay still. If you can."

"I-I can't!" Micheal moaned again, sinking down lower as his arms lost the strength to support him and his head rested on his crossed arms. Bryan chuckled at it, beginning to move his fingers in and out of Micheal's asshole rhythmically.

"I'm not gonna keep doing this much longer. I want to fuck." Bryan insisted, inserting a third finger and trying to talk over Micheal's loudest moan yet.

"Then.. Do it.." Micheal breathed out. Bryan smirked, pulling his fingers out, and once again aligning himself for direct entry.

"Hold tight." Bryan grinned, before driving in hard. Micheal screamed in pain, moving forward so only Bryan's cock-head stayed inside. The Russian groaned irritably. "Get back here!" With that, Bryan reached down and grabbed a handful of Micheal's luscious brown locks, tugging him back so his erection smacked against Micheal's prostate.

The scream after that was even greater than the scream before. Bryan laughed.

"_This _is what I'm talking about!" He pulled back a little, then slammed inside again, the bench vibrating under the pulses. Micheal let out a long, sorrowful moan, his eyes squeezing shut tightly and his muscles clenching around Bryan's cock to an incredible amount, just trying to well away the pain. "Easy does it Micheal..." Bryan tried to soothe.

He remembered earlier thinking that he didn't like Micheal. Now he was sure that he did.

He liked him a lot.

Bryan began a more gentle rhythm, just slowly beating in and out of Micheal, not with any force. Then, as the time wore on, he quicked his thrusts. Beads of sweat began to drip from his brow and down onto Micheal's tanned back.

Just as Bryan quickened his movements, Micheal was slowly growing used to the feeling of being filled to the hilt with him. Sure, it was a tight fit, but for a first time, well... It felt pretty good. Now that he was getting used to it, anyway.

He let out a gasp as he felt a firm open-palmed slap to his left ass cheek, and felt the skin turn red. Bryan chuckled at it, his eyes beginning to roll back into his head as he shut the world out around him. Only he and Micheal. Only their sex existed. Bryan also moved the hand he'd used to slap Micheal down to his sack, and began to kneed it and softly fondle the delicate organs.

Micheal had no problem with Bryan's commanding personality. Perhaps he did when he found out that he was the one to be getting fucked and wanted to say no, but within a few right curves and thrusts of Bryan's lusting manhood, all Micheal wanted to protest about melted away inside him and was replaced with soaring lesions of pleasure.

And then, as Bryan's face tightened, and his cock shivered in Micheal's ass, he erupted. Hot semen filled any and all space left within Micheal, and Bryan collapsed to Micheal's back making the boy under him fall to the bench and then to his knees on the floor. Micheal was still quite lost in the flooded sensation of pleasure, unwilling to leave his sparkling world.

Bryan smirked at it, breath heaving as he kissed the back of Micheal's neck and hugged his arms around Micheal's waist comfortable.

"Micheal... I've totally changed my mind about you. I don't hate you. I Love You." Micheal's eyes opened at that.

"...You hated me?"


End file.
